


Meet the Fanily

by Elementiss_5



Series: Dean's daughter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nephilim, Parent Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 13, dean as micheal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: In her ninth month, Winter never expected to meet Dean's family.Sam never expected to meet his neice and then try to protect her





	Meet the Fanily

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Winter and the soon to be girl.

In the Minnesota sheriff station, Donna was writing down a case file, just as Sam, Mary and Jack walked in, wearing their usual fed unifourms, but Jack was fidgeting a little with his black tie, a little.

Donna looked up and said, “Agent! You’re here finally! I was getting a little bit worried about ya!”

Sam smiled and hugged Donna, who huuged him back. Afterwards, Donna got a good look over Mary and Jack.

“So, you must be the ‘trainee’ and the ‘new partner’ right?” Donna asked, with the occasional eye winking.

Mary and Jack chuckled a little and Mary shook Donna’s hand, as Jack then shook her hand afterwards.

But when Jack touched her hand, he saw verisons of Winter and a sky blue color, glowing in her eyes, but he also saw a vision of himself, two girls and two other guys, fighting against a set of vampires and possibly a woman.

He let out and let out a few breaths, as looked at his hand, as the three were looking at him, in confusion.

Sam took him, Mary and Donna into an interogation room and let Jack wonder around a little, trying to wrap his head around something. Sam locked the door and joined the two women, as they watched as Jack kept on pacing around the room, with his hands in his hair and mumbling a few things.

“Jack, are you okay?” Sam asked. Jack replied, “I think I saw the future, but I don’t know if it was the future, but I know one thing.”

He put his hands away from his hair and said, “Donna right? You’ve been in contact with the nephilium, as she is growing inside of your friend’s belly.”

Donna shook her head and said, “No, but my friend Winter is having a baby any day now and I believe Sam the baby’s going to be your niece or nephew.”

Sam gasped and asked, “Wait, the baby is Dean’s?”

Donna replied, “You betcha. Winter had a DNA test and I had a white peice of shirt that had a little of Dean’s blood, before he went into the rift, so we tested it and as it turns out, he is the baby’s father.” 

Mary smiled and asked, “Is it okay if we meet Winter. We need to talk with her, okay?”

Meanwhile, well into her ninth month, was rubbing her swollen stomach, as she was trying to put together a cradle. She growled and finally just have up on it.

She rolled her hazel eyes and looked down at her stomach, feeling the warmth of a new love she will bring into the world. She chuckled a little and put a hand on her stomach, getting a little of a kick in return.

But then heard her doorbell ring, signaling something. She got up, as best as she could and began to head down stairs, trying to keep from falling.

Once she got to the door, she felt a little bit hesitant before opening up the door, revealing Donna and the three FBI agents she has never seen before. She protectively put a hand over her stomach, as she let everyone into her room.

Sam and Jack sat on the couch as Donna took a chair, but Mary just stood up, feeling a little out of place. The four we're in silence until Winter came into the room, with some tea.

Donna got up and said, “I’ll hand it out Winter. You need to rest yourself.” 

Winter chuckled and said, “I’m not helpless Donna. I’m just pregnant with a baby girl.” 

Donna rolled her eyes, but still handed out the tea, as Winter just sat down. She rubbed her stomach a little and felt a little bit of the awkward atmosphere come in.

But she then began to feel some pain, come into her stomach. She gasped and wrapped both arms around her stomach and got on her knees.

Sam went over to her, but then saw as she grabbed his hand, but there was a sky blue like color come through her veins. He looked over and saw Winter’s eyes were a sky blue color, just before his eyes became the same color and he saw something.

In the bunker, Sam knocked on a door and saw as it just opened up, revealing a seventeen years old looking girl, as she was holding her legs, covered with blue jeans.

He came in and sat on the edge of the bed, giving her a look of worry.

“Hey Reid, are you okay? Jack told us you guys had a little bit of a rough hunt.” He said.

Reid looked up, revealing red puffy green hazel eyes, as she tried to fight back the tears.  
“I tried to save Jack, but instead I killed the vampire who was helping us. I killed someone who shouldn't have been killed. Her blood is on my hands.” She said, as her voice kept on breaking.

Sam pulled her close and let her cry against his flannel, as he set his chin on top of her head, letting her cry.

“I miss dad.” She silently got out, but got back to crying a bit more.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and said, “Me too. But Micheal can’t keep him forever. We’ll save him, I promise.”

Sam got out of the vision and saw everyone was looking at him, as he helped Winter to her feet. She looked at him, in confusion and saw as he let go of her hand.

He turned to Donna and asked, “Hey Donna, can you go get some paint from the Impala. We’re gonna need it.”

She nodded and said, “You betcha Sam. In the trunk right?”

He chuckled and threw her the keys, which she caught. He waited till she was out of the house, when he put a hand on Winter’s stomach.

“Winter, my real name is Sam Winchester and I’m the uncle to the child inside of you. My brother's Dean not Michael and we needed to find the baby.” Sam said, trying to explain a few things.

Winter put a hand on Sam’s hand and said, “I was happy when I found I was going to have a baby but I was a little scared when I figured out it was Micheal. But when she was tested, her DNA was revealed to be with Dean’s not Michael's, but somehow has the grace from Micheal is inside of her.”

Mary and Jack looked at each other and Winter continued to say, “I’m just surprised the angels don’t know or if Michael even knows, but I know this is a good thing.”

Jack then asked, “Can she be able to free Dean from Michael?”

Winter shed a few tears and replied, “I think as she grows, she takes more of Michael's grace, which can make it possible for Dean to break free.”

Sam smiled and said, “Your daughter will be amazing. I saw a vision with her and she looks like both you and Dean.”

Winter hugged Sam and whispered, “Thank you Sam. I was a little scared that she might not be welcomed, but if you saw that then there is a chance that she will be.”

The two let go and Donna came back, with the paint.

She asked, “Is this to keep people off of her baby? Then sign me up Sam.”

Sam nodded and helped Winter into a chair, as he went to tell and help Donna draw some symbols, all around the house’s walls and a few doors.

But while they were doing that Mary went over to Winter, feeling a little bit nervous. She bit her lip as she sat of the couch, close to where Winter is.

“if you don't mind… I would like to well… If it’s not to much trouble…” Mary stuttered out.

Winter figured it out and said, “You can touch it. She likes to feel family members touch her. So will you be her aunt?”

Mary chuckled and answered, “Grandmother. I’ve been gone a long time and I’m just happy to feel and meet my first grandchild.”

Winter smirked and let Mary put her hand on her stomach and let Mary then feel a kick, connecting with her hand.

The women chuckled and Jack asked, “Mary, will she stay at the bunker?”

Mary was going to say something, until Sam ran in and said, “Angels are here, with Michael. They want the baby and you Winter.”

Jack and Mary got up and went outside, to see angels with Michael in the front, still using Dean as a meat suit.

Sam got out his angel blade and asked, “So, you know about the baby don't you?”

Michael step forward and said, “I need a way to get home and inside that house is a way for me to get my angels through, so I can save this world.”

Mary and Jack got ready, just as Michael held his hand up, letting the angel know to be ready for a strike.

But just as Michael was going to put down his hand, he felt as Dean began to fight against him, making him drop to his knees. 

Sam, Mary and Jack were going to run to him, but a strangled voice of Dean said, “Get back!”

They listened to their orders and stayed there ground, but then heard a scream come from the house.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
